


Poison

by california_112



Category: Lester - All Media Types
Genre: FPC: 31 | Poison, Fifty Prompt Challenge, Gen, Post Society, Pre Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: Ignoring the slightly odd look he was giving me, I sat back and waited for him to start talking. This noise was doing my head in- I would say no and leave if he didn't hurry up."Someone tried to poison my dinner last night," he started, just as my drink arrived, "and I don't know who."-or-The narrator just needs once decent paycheck, one decent case. This isn't it.ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of the Fifty Prompt Challenge, 31 - Poison.





	Poison

The bar was cramped, and hot, and loud. I hated being in there, hated the whole idea of this meeting, but if it meant money then I was in. My prospective client was already seated in a booth, and I pushed through the press of bodies to join him.

"You're the private eye?" he opened, voice an odd timbre and tinged with suspicion.

"Sure am." I signalled a waitress.

"And you'll take my case?"

"If you tell me what it is," I said testily, as a waitress approached, "I'll consider it. Whiskey with an ice cube."

Ignoring the slightly odd look he was giving me, I sat back and waited for him to start talking. This noise was doing my head in- I would say no and leave if he didn't hurry up.

"Someone tried to poison my dinner last night," he started, just as my drink arrived, "and I don't know who."

"Sounds like you've got enemies."

"No kidding." He leant forwards. "Will you take the case?"

"What case?" I replied. "Stop cheating on your wife, who is herself cheating on you with someone from that research lab, don't go back to her if you don't want to, but don't waste my time!"

He was surprised, to say the least. "How- how did you know all that? Are you some kind of- Sherlock Holmes, or something?"

"No, I did my research before meeting you." I replied. "And the least you can do is pay for my drink."

I really should have asked for actual payment, even though working out the answer hadn't taken more than an hour, but the noise really was getting to me. Finishing my drink in a slightly undignified gulp, the ice cube rattled as I returned the cup to the table, then got up and walked out. Another 'case', another drink…if only something actually worth my time would come up.

**Author's Note:**

> someone take him seriously please
> 
> I feel there were lots of these types of cases right after he left the Society, even though this lack of a paycheck isn't completely the other guy's fault :')


End file.
